Destiny Sucks
by RickRiordanYouTroll
Summary: When Nico dreams about an old memory, he tries to brush it off as just a weird happenstance. But when the Seven call for help, he realizes it's much more. *HOH Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1: A Dream

_ Nico winced as he shifted on the ground. 'Stupid Minos' he thought. Minos had been leading him through the Labyrinth, but led Nico straight into a monster's lair. Thankfully, he didn't die. He just got stabbed, cut, and a few broken bones. Minos had given some him some ambrosia and left. It healed Nico's bones enough that he could walk, but he was convinced that he was definitely bleeding to death. Okay, maybe that was an overreaction. He was only __**probably**__ bleeding_ _to death. _

_ Just as Nico was on the brink of sleep, there was a rustling sound off to his left. His eyes snapped open as his hand darted to the Stygian iron sword on his hip. As quickly as possible (which wasn't that quickly considering every move hurt like a bitch) he got to his feet. His black-as- night sword sucked what little light and heat was in the chamber. It was a circular chamber with a stone floor, and mosaics all across the walls and ceiling. They depicted scenes of nymphs frolicking with Artemis, Apollo and Dionysus drunkenly singing, and Aphrodite flirting with a dozen men. The scene was so happy and bright. It made Nico sick. _

_ "Tsk, tsk, tsk." A smooth voice whispered behind him. Nico spun around, sword out in front of him. "Now, now, Mr. Di Angelo." The voice, which Nico now realized had a heavy Greek accent, stated. He gripped his sword tighter. "Quite rude." The voice whispered in his right (Or was it left? No, it was his right) ear. Nico turned before stating in a pain filled voice: "Show yourself! I'd really like a face to go with annoying voice." There was a low chuckle that reminded Nico of velvet before a woman stepped into his view. She had sleek snow white hair that just brushed her shoulders, pitch black eyes, pale, almost transparent skin, and was dressed entirely in black. "Who. Are. You?" Nico asked slowly. "I am Anake, Goddess of Destiny, Necessity, and Fate. I heard you haven't taken a side in the war." She cocked her head and furrowed her white eyebrows, "Why is that?"_

_"What war?"_

_ "'What war?'" Anake exclaimed. She took a step forward, Nico took a step back. "The war between the Olympians and the Titans, you idiotic fool! The Olympians are cowering like scared children and the Titans are rising higher and higher and you don't even know it?" She practically screeched. She took three steps forward, Nico took three steps back. "Everyone is choosing sides. Even the mortals, though they may not know it. You must choose, spawn of the dead! You must choose! The cowering Olympians," Four steps forward, four steps back, "Or the powerful," two steps forward, two steps back "Great" one step forward, one step back, "Mighty" one step forward, one step back, Nico rammed into a wall. "Titans" Anake hissed the last word. In an instance she was in his face, her warm breath smelled of honey and dead flowers. "Do you want to be a slave to Kronos when he wins or do you want to be his army's general?" Nico's nose twitched. "Tell me child." She ordered, shifting even closer so her mouth was next to his ear. "Who are you for? What will you represent?" She whispered. Nico grit his teeth, "No one, I will work for no one." There was that stupid velvet chuckle again. "I love when you demigods think that you can be unique and different from the rest. But there's a small flaw there: you aren't. You never were." She sighed a little, "You follow what you think will benefit you most. So, just think about it. If you join us and Kronos loses, your father will take you in and protect you. If he wins you could lead armies and have whatever you'd like. If you join the Olympians and they lose, Kronos will crush you. If they win, you'll still be an outcast with no one." She paused, letting the new information sink in. "You'll still be nothing. Absolutely nothing." Nico's breathed hitched. 'Damn you' He thought. "Percy will still not need you for anything." Nico pursed his lips. "Percy doesn't matter. He let Bianca die." He stated, though it was obvious it was a lie. "But, if you choose Kronos, you can __**have**__ Percy. You can __**own **__Percy." She said. Nico's mind raced with the idea of owning Percy and what they could do together. Then he violently shook his head and pushed the creepy, annoying, goddess of destiny away. "No," he stated firmly, "Percy doesn't matter, I don't need him, and I don't need Kronos." Anake hissed, "Fool." Her form began to glow and Nico looked away before the light blinded him. _

Nico woke with a start. He looked around confused, trying to figure out his surroundings. He was lying on the ground, Reyna and Coach Hedge sleeping next to him. Then he remembered; they were bringing the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, he wasn't still in the Labyrinth, and he most certainly wasn't talking to a crazy-ass goddess. Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That was really weird. Lately, any dreams he had were about Tartarus, so dreaming about events that happened over a year ago was strange-even for him. Was it foreshadowing anything? No, she wasn't going to bother any demigods any time soon. His Father had promised him of that. Nico settled back onto the ground, closed his eyes, and let sleep take over him again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have, but it'll be at least three. I'll try and update this as often as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2: Attacks and Over-thinking

**Just a little warning, this chapter has more cuss's then the previous. Also, sorry for how crappy the first paragraph is. **

* * *

About an hour later he was woken up gracefully (sarcasm) by Coach Hedge landing on top of him. "I, w-what?" He asked, though it was slightly slurred. "Stupid dogs! Die, die, die!" was all Hedge replied with. Nico scowled. Some stupid monster is attacking and now he was up and-wait, stupid dogs? It took him a second to process this information before jumping up. _Hell hounds! _He thought. He scanned the scene. There were three of them. Reyna was fighting off one of them, while the other two were snapping a Hedge's furry goat legs. Nico took a deep breath before saying in a very commanding tone, "Stop." The hell hounds stopped trying to eat the other two members of Mission: Kill Everything ("Coach, I don't think that name's a good idea." "You shut your mouth Di Angelo, it's a wonderful idea.") and turned to look at him expectantly. "I command you too leave." He stated. They cocked their heads like they didn't understand. "Please." Nico sighed out. They barked happily and ran off into the shadows. Reyna raised her eyebrow, "How did you do that?" "I'm a child of Hades, Reyna, I can control them." He stated blankly. "We should've killed them!" Hedge yelled, throwing his bat to the ground. "It doesn't matter." Reyna said with narrowed eyes. If Nico had any common sense, he would actually be scared of her. But, alas, he had none-which was going to really bite him in the ass someday.

The three of them sat on the ground, munching on food they packed before going on the quest. Well, Reyna and Hedge did, Nico was thinking. _What if Hazel's in trouble? What if she's hurt? What if she needs my help? No…no she's a big girl. She can take care of herself. But what about Percy? The idiot trips on his own feet. __**He**__ could hurt. __**He**__ could need my help. Last time I saw him, he was still week from his trip to Tartarus. What if a monster overpowered him? What if it was one that had a grudge on him? What if- _"I'm going to check on them." He announced suddenly, standing up.

"What? No!" Reyna protested. "They're fine. They don't need your help. But we do."

"I won't take long, an hour at most." He promised. Reyna pursed her lips before nodding her head. He turned towards the Athena Parthenos and walked into the shadows, disappearing.

* * *

Nico stumbled out of the shadows and into the deck of the_ Argo II. _Hazel was the first to notice him. "Nico!" She shouted, tackling him in a hug. He tensed before wrapping his arms around her, "Hey, Hazel." They rest rushed to join them, bombarding him with questions.

"Are you ok?" ("I'm fine Jason, stop worrying about me.")

"Is something wrong with the Athena Parthenos?" ("No, Annabeth, the statue's fine.")

"Why do you still look like shit?" ("Fuck off, Valdez.")

"Why are you here?" ("I felt like something was wrong.")

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, "What do mean you 'felt like something was wrong'?" Nico bit the inside of his cheek. "I-I don't know. I just thought that…something felt …wrong." Nico said, his usual scowl growing deeper. "Oh," Percy rolled his eyes, "now I totally understand." Nico narrowed his eyes, _Why was exactly was I worried about this ass?_ He accidently glanced at Jason, who was giving him those stupid pity eyes. "Look, I was a little worried about Percy." He stated. There was a short pause before he caught himself, "And Annabeth. You guys just got back from Tartarus. It's not exactly like it's a day spa."

"Well, thank you, Nico." Annabeth smiled, though it was a little forced. "Percy's fine. I'm fine. We're all fine." He scanned the others faces, seeing mixed looks of exhaustion, annoyance, and fear. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" There was a bit more force in his voice than intended. "Well, there have been a few, events, I guess you could say." Piper said, her voice strained.

"What do you mean?"

"With a goddess."

Nico tensed. "What goddess?" _No, no, no. It couldn't be. Dad promised me that she wouldn't bother me ever again. He __**swore**__ she would never bother me. It can't be-_

"My, my, Mr. Di Angelo, you've grown!"

_Shit._

* * *

**Ok, guys. I'm sorry this took longer then expected. I'm also sorry that this chapter is crap. I'm also sorry that it's so fucking short. This was all basically last minute, so that's probably why. I've also decided that this will have four chapters, not three. Thanks to anyone who favorite/followed this story! I'd love if you guys could review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Flickering Goddesses

Nico whirled around, his sword pointing to the stupid goddess. Her hair was curled and pulled into a loose pony-tail, her lips painted black, and she was dressed in a sleek black gown with lacy sleeves-like she was going to an expensive dinner party. _Must be her Roman counterpart, _Nico thought. "Aren't you supposed to be buried under the remains of the Labyrinth?" Nico asked, venom in his voice. The stupid goddess cocked her head, "Now, Mr. di Angelo, who told you that?" Nico furrowed his eyebrows.

"My father said-"

"Your father!" She spit onto the deck of the _Argo II. _"You father was the reason I was buried under the ruble of that blasted maze! He tricked me, and left me for dead in that gods forsaken place!" She smiled abruptly, "Speaking of your father." She turned her sickly sweet smile towards Hazel, "He has been awfully busy lately." Nico instinctively took a protective step in front of Hazel.

"Leave her alone." He practically growled.

"Nico?" Hazel tentatively, "You...know her? How?"

Nico faltered, "Um..."

"Destiny." The bitch had the nerve to smile. _Fuck you. _Nico thought with a glare. "We have a...complicated history." Nico finally said awkwardly after throwing a few more nasty mental insults towards the goddess. "'Complicated history?'" She asked with a chuckle. She took a step forward, but Nico held his ground, sword still pointing towards her chest.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" She looked toward the others. "Really, it is. I offered him a simple, easy choice, and he decided to ruin the whole world." She shrugged a bit at the end. Her image flickered to a women a few years older with short, straight hair, and a mischievous smile, before returning back to her Roman counterpart. "He-I-world-what?" Percy the moron sputtered. _He really needs to work on being less annoying. _"Oh, he could've made the world such a wonderful place, but, alas," she flipped her curled hair over her shoulder, "He was too stupid to do it." She cringed a little as her image flickered again. The part of Nico's brain that wasn't washed over in white-hot furry noted the fact that Anake seemed, well, all over the place. _Must be an effect of the war._

"Okay, okay, stop." He vaguely heard Grace's voice say. "You," He put a hand on top of Nico's that was holding the sword, "Calm down. And you," He turned towards Anake, who seemed annoyed that someone stepped in between her and Nico, "I think it would be best if you kindly kept quit for a few minutes." She turned bright red at the fact that she was just told to shut up, and Nico just _had_ to smirk. Jason pushed a little harder on Nico's hand, forcing it down. "Good. Now, Nico, please explain how you know Anake."

Nico took a deep breath before diving into his story; that he was hurt because Minos had a few miner miscalculations about what was where in the Labyrinth, how him and Anake met when Nico was still angry(ier) at the world, the fact that she offered him a chance to command an army, and how he turned her down right away. He conveniently left out the part about being offered Percy _freaking _Jackson, and finished with: "I came across the Triple G Ranch a few days later, and shortly after that Percy came along." He noticed the shocked looked on their faces, like they didn't realize that living in the god dam Labyrinth for months _fucking sucks. _

Frank was the first to say anything, "Oh, yeah, we just, you know. We were just, we, um, we were attacked a few times." Nico spun towards Anake. "You attacked them?!" No, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, did not screech. No matter what Percy and Leo say in the future when they are retelling this story. She shrugged her shoulders, her image flickering once again. This time it seemed to stick, at least for the moment.

"I was told you were here. I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Oh, I'll show you fun, you fucking bit-" "Nico!" Hazel scolded, looking horrified. Anake's now snow coloured lips curled into cruel smirk. "Oh, Mr. di Angelo, _I _can show you fun. And seeing as I'm feeling so generous, I think I just will!" She said with mock happiness. Fear rushed over Nico in an instant. '_No, no, shit. I fucked up. Shit._' were just a few of the thoughts flying through his head. She turned her head towards Percy, somehow conjuring up a look of pure innocence.

"Mr. Jackson, did you know that Mr. di Angelo, has a nice, big, lovely crush on-"

"No!" Nico didn't think of the consequences of tackling a goddess. He just did it.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay! I have a lot of things I need to do, but considering it's Christmas Break, it's safe to say that I'll be able to update again soon. And I've changed my mind, this'll have somewhere between 5-6 chapters. Not sure which. Happy Holidays/Happy Break!  
**


End file.
